The present invention relates to an adjusting drive, and in particular to a window-lift drive for a motor vehicle, having a gear housing, a gear housing lid, and an axial bearing neck.
German Patent Publication No. U-89 03 714 discusses a window-lift drive for a motor vehicle, in which an axial bearing bolt has a first end which is integrally formed, in one piece, with a plastic gear housing. A gear wheel and a drive plate entrained by the gear wheel via a damping spacer are attachably and rotatably supported on an output side, unattached end of the axial bearing bolt. To enable coupling to an outer drive means, in particular to enable coupling to the cable pulley of a window-lift drive for a motor vehicle, the drive plate projects with a sleeve-shaped shaft collar, through an opening in the gear-housing lid to the outside. The sleeve-shaped shaft collar is open on the axial front end. On its periphery, the shaft collar bears a drive sprocket on to which the outer drive means, having a corresponding sprocket, can be attached. The gear wheel abuts axially on the bottom of the gear housing and elastic, flexible tongues of the bearing bolt lock into place behind the front side of the unattached end of the shaft collar thereby axially fixing the gear wheel, or the drive plate directly or indirectly abutting the gear wheel, in position in its final assembly state.
The gear-housing lid can be guided and retained at its outer rim in an axially overlapping fitting rim of the gear housing and can be sealed off by a static seal to be inserted between the gear housing lid and the gear housing. A dynamic seal, in the form of an O-ring, is provided in indentation-type holding devices between the through-opening of the gear-housing lid for the shaft collar of the drive plate and the shaft collar. A similar dynamic seal is provided between the shaft collar and the bearing bolt. The gear housing, the bearing bolt, the drive plate, and the gear wheel are preferably designed as plastic molded parts, to allow all bearing seats to achieve the required rotatable or sluable bearing arrangement without having to be reworked.
The aim of the present invention is to create an adjusting drive which will entail low expenditure for component parts, manufacturing and assembly while guaranteeing high mechanical strength as well as reliable sealing action against ingressing moisture.